


Among us

by iMightbdprssed



Series: Games and... fun? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Liam is a big angry wolf, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Fluff, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed
Summary: Theo, Liam and the rest of the puppy pack play among us but Liam is a sore loser.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Games and... fun? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Among us

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was playing the game and thought how funny it would be for the puppy pack to play it, normally I don’t post things because I never get to finish any of my works but somehow this one I did, guess because it’s a one shot but I’m still excited and nervous.

“I think you are being dramatic right now”

Silence

Not a great thing to say to your boyfriend who is being fake mad at you. How can you tell he is being fake mad you say? Well Theo knows all Liam’s pouts and this one is the “ _I’m trying to be mad at you_ ” one.

“C’mon Lttlewolf, Corey said he saw you doing it, was I supposed to ignore it?”

More silence.

Almost complete silence if it weren’t for both of their phones long forgotten in the coffee table with the game still making sound in the background.

“You always say to play by the rules and that’s what I did.” Theo sat down next to Liam on the couch trying to look at his eyes but Liam kept avoiding his.

“You get mad when I cheat, you get mad when I play fair.” Theo said with a smirk.

“It’s not about that.” Liam murmured.

“Then what is it?”

“You didn’t trust me,” the beta answered still avoiding eye contact with Theo. “you turned your back on me real quick, we are supposed to trust each other.”

“I know Li, I’m sorry” Theo said reaching for Liam’s hand to hold it but Liam was quicker and crossed his arms.

“You’re lying, I know you will sell me to the devil for a bag of chips”

Theo snorted. “Yeah, tell that to the hunter I took a wolfsbane bullet from for you last week.”

“Shut up” Liam said trying to hide his blush. “You didn’t even gave me the chance to explain myself anyways”

“Corey said he saw you murder Alec in front of him and then you vent away” Theo smirked.

“Yeah and you didn’t let me try to lie, that’s how the game is supposed to be, he could’ve been lying too, you know.” Liam said smelling spicier, real anger finally getting to him.

“But Mason backed him up”

The beta finally turned his face to him frowning and throwing his hands in the air. “Wow his  _ boyfriend _ backed him up, must be nice”

“Let me make it up to you Littlewolf” Theo tried to reach for his hand again successfully this time.

He knew not matter how many times Liam said he didn’t liked that nickname, he actually love it and the smell of happiness coming from him said it itself.

“And the worst part is you didn’t vote for me because you thought I killed Alec, you voted for me because everyone started calling you a simp.”

“Forgive me Littlewolf I won’t do that again I promise, let’s play another round and then go cuddle upstairs.”

“You can go cuddle your pillow for all I care” Liam said with  that pout again.

At least he wasn’t sending him to the couch so it was good sign.

“You’re a terrible liar, I know you want cuddles, you always want cuddles.”

“If you want cuddles so bad then go ask Corey or Alec apparently you trust and care about them more than me”

“I don’t think Mason would appreciate that kind of affection towards his boyfriend.” Theo said playfully and Liam growled at him.

“You know, I love when you’re fake mad at me.”

“Who says I’m faking it.”

“You do it, you should smell yourself, you like it when I’m all over you giving you attention”

Liam snorted. “Yeah sure”

“Don’t try to lie, your heart and your smell tells me everything I need to know”

Silence again.

“What happened Littlewolf? Going mute again?” Theo said with a smirk ”Then maybe you will be okay with me doing this”

Theo grabbed Liam by the waist and pulled in top of him, he pretended to get away without success. Theo knew if he really wanted to scape then he definitely would.

“And this” he kissed his right cheek near his mouth

“And this” His left cheek this time, Liam tried to hold a smile

“You smell so good when you’re happy Li, he said with his best seductive voice. “like fries”

“I don’t smell like fries.” Liam laughed at that.

“No you don’t but i made you laugh” Theo smiles.

“I promise next time I see you murder someone I’m covering you up or you can blame it on me if you want even if I’m at the other side of the map, and I’m not just talking about the game”

Maybe Theo was a simp.

“There’s no going to be any murders outside the game Theo” Liam answered knowing Theo was joking.

“Are you sure? don’t you want to burry any annoying teacher or a teammate that’s being a douche to you?”

Liam looked like he was thinking about it for a second, “I’m pretty sure T.”

“We should probably keep playing” Theo said.

Liam got off his lap pouting. A real one this time.

Theo grabbed his phone in the coffe table. The in game chat making noises indicating the others were trying to reach them.

“Alec wants to know if we are going to keep playing”

“You promised me something”

“I did?”

“You certainly did Teddybear.”

Theo would never admit he liked the nickname but his heart skipping a beat said it for him every time.

“What if we do more than just cuddle?” Theo raised a brow.

“I’m all ears”

_ Big Alpha left the game _

_ It was Liam left the game _

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any grammar mistakes and I would try to fix it as fast as I can.
> 
> Hope you liked this, I’ve been having another ideas with these two but I’m still trying to get my fingers to type what my dumb head is thinking 
> 
> Anyways does anyone know that amazing video of “THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST BRO” is it just me of those two are basically thiam?


End file.
